vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yuzuki Yukari/@comment-5691615-20161221043805/@comment-53539-20161221134529
She was the only true ballard/soft vocal in V3. The same thing happened for IA and she stood out for half the same reason that there wasn't a vocal quite lie hers either in Japan. As extensive as V3 was with a lot of releases, half of the Japanese females were the same tempo/range coverage almost. Thus, many didn't have enough distinction between them as a consequences. It became more and apparent until the end, when Chika, anon and Kanon, etc were being released. Even the likes of Mew ended up being basically vocals that didn't stand out. It was honestly raised as a point by Internet co and actually has been noted and impacted at least 3 vocals this generation; unity-chan, sachiko and Fukase. These vocals were based on the idea of capturing the character or vocalist traits within a Vocaloid, rather then just making them easy for use within magic. Regardless, remember that V3 also had a lot of releases and a budget for producers won't allow for many purchases. And the only vocal to really notably cause a big increase in V3 sales was the 18% increase when Miku V3 was released. This says something about the issues with V3's massive releases in general. Yukari on top of that was basically Ah softwares only V3 release until Zunko, she was also developed with producers for producers. So buying and supporting her was putting support back into the producer base. Either way, at the time Yukari was the only vocal capable of huge amounts of expression, during a period where focus was on popular genres mostly such as J-pop. Even down to her V4 releases, one vocal is more expressive, the other was more like what V3'ers wanted, so she basically ends up catering to either spectrum of people who liked her but wished she was more one way or the other. Luka wasn't released for V3 and there was a larger gap between a V2 and a V3 in terms of results, more so then todays V3 and V4s. So Luka wouldn't have competed with Yukari as a V2 in terms of quality and performance. The introduction of improve scripts, triphones, a better engine performance... These things all separated Yukari at the time between her and Luka. Now I won't say things are two different now... But lets look at Luka. As nice as EVEC sounds, she has basically two vocals which the only difference between is one is looser/expressive and the other is not. Their the same vocal... Whereas Yukari has 3 vocals with notable tone/pronunciation differences. EVEC has issues that need updating right now in future CFM releases... Issues that bring all 3 vocals down. Futhermore the same vocal is used for each evec colour and basically all it amounts to preset values pack that effects her vowels only. Some colours barely notice on Luka. Top it off... Luka basically has 3 vocals within her release that are duplicated to make 6... Even the English included! So value for money... Yukari V4 actually could be argued to be a better release then luka V4x... Plus Luka's V4 vocals, ignoring EVEC, are not really that impressive compared to Yukari and expressive anymore. Plus Yukari can now XSY with any Ah software vocal... Which further increases her value over Luka and opens up far more vocal related options. Its not a cheap option, but if you buy just Iroha, Macne Nana or Kyoto you basically pretty much more or less double Yukari's vocal capabilities in one hit and vice versa the other two vocals. Yukari will eventually produce HQ results and more of them then Luka can ever hope to do in her V4x once all V4 releases are within your grasp. :-/